Have we met before?
by PinkParadise23
Summary: Sora and Kairi are a newly married couple and they decide to go out for dinner one night as the weather has been depressing for months. But someone unexpected finishes them. However, before dying they both promise to each other to return. After a few years, how will there be a link between the 3 teens and the 3 adults? Things will get mysterious with time. On HIATUS :(
1. Chapter 1

**Have we met before? **

**'Yesh' guys I know I'm going from one story to another but I have so many ideas! I just need to write them down 'cause they keep haunting me! Anyway...**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters! They belong to Square Enix and anyone else who was part of the KH series! I only own the storyline! **

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1- 1995**

For months, the weather had been the same and depressing in Destany Islands. The rain kept dropping from the sky as if it was an endless shower and the sky had the same grey pattern on it.

Near the sandy beach was a beautiful cottage decorated with patterns of flowers and it was always colourful, even when the surroundings were not. Inside the cottage sat a woman with her husband's arm around her as they cuddled up together on the couch while watching the television. They were a newly married couple aged 23, but the man was older by a month.

"Damn! I'm just sick and tired of this depressing atmosphere!" The red haired woman exclaimed frustratedly.

"Kairi, what can we do? It's not that we can do anything! We've not even been called to act for any new films that will help us with our boredom! Tell you what, why don't we go outside for a walk or to a restaurant?" The brunette man replied.

The woman known as Kairi just nodded and panted a kiss to her husband's forehead before climbing up the stairs to wear something clean after the day's work.

After a few minutes of waiting, Sora saw his beautiful wife coming down the stairs.

"Ready, Kai?" He asked.

"Ready..." She replied.

As they stepped out of their cottage, they found themselves heading towards the woods, as they approached the woods further, Sora tightened his grip on Kairi's hand as a way of protection. The woods was one of the most intimidating places in Destany Islands, something about the place just... Did not seem right, especially because no one even dared to go there.

"So-ra? I-I feel...I don't know, sc-ared!" Kairi stuttered from fear.

Sora stopped in his tracks and turned around to hug Kairi as tightly as possible.

"You know, I will never let anything happen to you. I love you Kairi and I will never let anything happen, I will protect you, even when I'm dying." he explained with a comforting smile.

"Please! Don't say that! I love you too! I love you so much! I can't even explain it in words!" She replied, hugging him even tighter than before.

As they pulled away from each other, they could see a restaurant not too far away.

"Let's go to that restaurant over there and eat something! I'm starving" Sora pointed out.

"Okay! Oh, before I forget, I need to tell you something." Kairi said.

"What?" Sora asked with bright eyes.

"Surprise..." Kairi replied.

The whole way to the restaurant, Sora was itching to find out what Kairi was going to tell him. When they finally arrived at the restaurant and were seated, Sora managed to ask for the thousandth time, "What do you want to tell me Kai?"

Kairi sighed and gave him a quick kiss and after pulling back she tried to start her sentence and before she could, there was a large sound of bullet that silenced everyone...

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! :D What do you think is gonna happen? :) Please, please, please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Have we met before?**

**Firstly, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, but I hope this makes you all happy for a while ;) **

**Here's chapter 2! **

**Dear people, please review! It means a lot! :)**

**Anyway...**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters! They belong to Square Enix and anyone else who was part of the KH series! I only own the storyline! **

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2- 1995 continued**

Recap:

Kairi sighed and gave him a quick kiss and after pulling back she tried to start her sentence and before she could, there was a large sound of bullet that silenced everyone...

* * *

A quiet gasp escaped from Kairi's lips. Red coloured liquid was pouring out of her chest on the right side as she fell from her chair and landed hardly on the wooden floor. It all happened so quickly that Sora did not even have enough time to react.

"Kairi!" Sora gasped as he rushed over to her side.

Kairi smiled, a very weak smile and told him, "So-r-a, I-I... I... L-ov-e yo-u...I, I w-as go-n-na tell yo-u, tha-t I...I'm pre...pregnant,"

Sora was speechless, he let all the tears pour out, tears that he did not even try to hold back.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as loud as he could.

"I'm s-till a-liv-e, S-s-ora..." She replied, but had a difficult time to say that, "I-I p-ro-mise, we'll meet aga-in, a-an-d then, n-no one will seperate us!" With that said, Kairi passed away...

"I promise Kairi, I promise..." Sora whispered into Kairi's ear.

He slowly turned around to face the culprit, surprisingly there was no one in the restaurant, other than...

"Riku?! How could you?!" Sora gasped.

Riku laughed, an evil laugh, "How could I? Ha! As Kairi couldn't be mine, she could not be anyone else's!"

"You're pathetic, just pathetic, but I swear, we'll all return, AND... YOU will be the one to bring me and Kairi back together. Yeah, you..." Sora snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Riku snapped.

There was a silence, a long silence until, there were two bullets that flew to Sora's direction and he immediately passed away...

Riku stepped towards the dead couple and had a terrible flashback... Terrible for him.

* * *

_~The Past~_

_Riku was Sora and Kairi's so-called friend. Long ago, in high school, the three of them used to hang out on a regular basis, but one day, Riku, Sora and Kairi were playing a game of truth or dare._

_"Riku, truth or dare?" Kairi asked happily._

_Riku sat up straight and looked at Kairi, smiling as he replied with 'truth'._

_"Have you fallen in love with anyone?" Kairi asked as Sora snickered. Sora knew that Riku liked someone but little did he know that..._

_"Yeah, I love someone, more than anything..." Riku answered, but he was fidgeting uncomfortably._

_Sora had the widest grin on his face while Kairi simply asked,"Who?"_

_There was an absolute silence full of eye contact until Riku stood up and turned around, replying harshly in a threatening tone, "It's you... I love you Kairi... I know you don't feel the same but if you're not my girlfriend..." he paused... "I swear, I'll kill Sora!" He finished his sentence making his way towards Sora._

_Kairi quickly rushed towards Sora and Riku and stood in between them._

_"Riku! What's gotten in to you? Why are you so full of hate? If you really love anyone, you think about their happiness instead of your own... I'm sorry but, I-I love Sora! I always have and I always will! I'm sorry..." She paused. "You were always more like an older brother to me, Riku... I'm sorry..." Kairi finished her sentence and turned around to face Sora, who was completely speechless and hugged Kairi tightly. He loved Kairi too._

_He glared at Riku, his brother like friend threatened to kill him..._

_It just shows how a few seconds can really change lives, be it negatively or positively..._

* * *

Since then Riku had not seen the couple until, today... When they are no more.

He then took the gun to his head and...

BOOM!

There was blood everywhere and no one knew what had happened...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it, its kind of lame but I'm just trying to go to the 21st Centuary quickly :p LOL **

**Please review, this just a filler, keep waiting and the real story will begin soon! :D **

**Bye xx :)**


End file.
